Dragon Ball Upsilon
'''Dragon Ball Upsilon '''is a fanfiction written by Epsilon Zeph that takes place in an alternate reality. It follows the story of a good version of Imperfect Cell in a group of 5 people who just want to get out of this place, and he decides to be their leader. But a force is trying to stop them, and that is Psi Shenron. Which is a fusion between an alternate universe Baby possesing Omega Shenron and Super Shenron through wishing with the Super Dragon Balls. Characters Heroes *Good Cell *Good Super Buu (Forced to absorb LSSJ Broly) *Bardock Black *Kibito *Saikou (Goku's descendant from the very far future) Villains *Psi Shenron *Baby Jiren *Babidi *Perfect Cell Supporting *Yajirobe *Iwne Chapter 1: The Beginning Of Our Story We go to a shot of a tree on a lonely hill with plenty of grass, right before Good Cell teleports right on the top of the tree. Cell realized he has teleported and wakes up. "Wait, what? I was just sleeping a few seconds ago trying to wake up early for the 31st World Martial Arts Tornament and now I'm here? Well better get out of this tree," Good Cell said to himself. He then proceeded to get out of the tree and walk around the area which was just grass for miles. Good Cell eventually became tired and found a gas station out of nowhere and decided to get water there. "Excuse me, but can I get a glass of water?" Good Cell asked the person at the counter, who was Iwne. "Sure! Do you want Sparkling or normal, because Sparkling can give you energy!" Good Cell decides to get the sparkling water, and drinks it which makes him run extremely fast without getting tired. "Have a nice time, sit! Your welcome to come back!" Iwne said right before he botled out of the gas station and was going 40mph, and didn't notice the village right besides the gas station. After awhile, the drink was wearing off and stopped to rest on a bench. He proceeded to keep walking after that, until he stopped at the sight of a Super Buu that absorbed Broly but Cell didn't know that Broly was in his Legendary Super Saiyan when Buu absorbed him. Right besides him was Babidi, who was extremely pleased with him absorbing him for whatever reason. "Uh... hey! Stop right there! I've faced you before... and I'll... uh... I'll drink you!" Good Cell trying to threaten Super Buu, who just looks turns around and look at him. Good Cell gets ready to attack Super Buu, who was looking really buff after he absorbed Broly. Super Buu didn't attack him, but instead kicked Babidi far away for him to talk to him. "You must be another good version of a villain, huh?" "I've been told that I was basically my entire life, why do you ask?" Good Cell responded to Super Buu. "I got the same thing, but I'm forced to absorb." Super Buu said, which made Good Cell fairly interested. "But why though?" Good Cell asks him. Super Buu pauses for a minute and responds with, "I don't know." "Alright fairly understandable, but I need to go." Good Cell says and Super Buu stops him for a second to tell him something, "I heard there's a descendant of Goku around here, you want to find him?" "Wait, what? Well if you say that, then sure I want to meet him!" Good Cell said, where Super Buu says to follow him. Good Cell agrees and so they head off to where this descendant is. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fanon Category:What If